Part Of The Universe
by Edward Foster
Summary: Kidnapped by some alien race and forced to be there...pet. Alani Ava used to be just any citizen of Ocean town, but now, she's at the mercy of Homeworld Gems. Though it's not for the reason you may think.


Part of the Universe

1

_Where…where am I? Wh…what….what's that noise…ugh…my head. Is someone talking…?_

"This is bad; this is really, really bad! What were you thinking, taking a human! Things are already tense on earth and you just had to—"

"I will **not **be spoken to like a child, Jasper, is that clear?" There was a sound, it was quiet, but almost like…someone was choking. Correct in the assumption there was a great gasp of breath and a few strangled coughs after a few seconds.

"Y-Yes, Yellow Diamond, ma'am." The other responded, Jasper, her name was Jasper. Who knew that I would be attached to that certain someone by the hip, I suppose I knew, at least when I formally met her. Though the thought dawned on me at the moment that I was about to black out. Perring up slightly I could see two rather large, muscular figures, when one turned to me, bright sea green eyes half lidded when she noticed I was awake.

"Well, well, look who decided to wake up

=/=

"Alaniii! Alani! Come on down for breakfast!"

"mhgh….Why does she have to yell…" I yawned as I slowly rose from my coffin of a bed, grumbling to myself and scratching some sensitive areas of my body as I swung my legs over the side of the bed. Today was Friday, July 17, my birthday, finally 18 years old. Standing, I heard my alarm go off, playing some alternative band that I didn't know the name of, flooding my room with droning sounds of guitars and bass. I yawned again, stretching out my form and tipping over to my vanity mirror, staring at myself in the face.

_Hm…I don't really look any older…_

I turned and looked at myself in the full body mirror; honestly nothing seemed smaller, or bigger for that matter. Not that I was flat as a board or anything, I was…decent, a nice pear shape with a little more extra fluff. Thick thighs, though I wasn't sporting anything cottage cheese worthy, no thigh gaps here ladies and gents. Nice amber skin with golden brown eyes and curly brown hair that fell to my mid back, I was beautiful dammit, and no one would tell me otherwise and I would deck them if they tried.

"Alani! You're going to be late! The ceremony is at 9!" I sighed and rolled my eyes, staring over at the dress that hung from the closet door. It was absolutely unlike me, it was light blue with a flower print at the hem, and the top straps a darker blue with small white stitching. It screamed Virgin Mary, and maybe that's why her aunt had brought it for me. It still bugged me that she thought I was some child, even after I had gotten my first car at 16, and my job the same year, even after I had planned on moving out after graduation, living my own life in good old Ocean Town. With a heavy heart and annoyed sigh I took the damned dress and headed into the bathroom across the hall to get ready for what would be my last day in this house.

I came down the steps in the floral dress to my aunts tear stricken face, eyes wide in surprise as she looked at me. "Ah, you are so beautiful! My baby, graduating from high school…" I sighed again, she was always like this, over emotional, not every lifetime event in my life had to be a tear jerker.

"Auntie Lyra, please…You act like I'm getting married or something I swear…" I quipped, smirking as I continued my decent to the base of the house, including a small kitchenette that was an island around the massive living room with a couch that was a few feet from the front door, what in the world was on the minds of the people who made this house? I shook the thought off and walked up to the small bar where a plate of eggs and sausage lay, presented and ready to be feasted upon, and I had a full mind on doing that.

"So did you fill out that application to the teacher's internship? Cindy said she would be expecting you there to help the kids." Lyra said….and …there goes my appetite, she knew I hated talking about that, and she also knew that I didn't want to become a teacher, that was the last thing on my mind, I wasn't a big fan of anyone under the age of 15 anyway.

"ugh.._tante…" _I started, though she put her hands up in a defensive stance and smiled sheepishly, turning her back.

"Alright I know I know when you start speaking that language you're angry, I just don't think you should throw the opportunity away, at least…until you DO know what you want." She said, making me sigh and dig into my breakfast, bad mood aside, the stomach still ruled me. It would be over soon; at least that's what I thought. I had enough money saved up to get a place away from here, somewhere on the beach… where I can watch the stars…

=/=

_Alani Ava_

That was me, I walked up, taking the rolled up prop from the principal, smiling at him with a big, thankful smile. Mr. James was a great guy, all the seniors thought highly of him ever since her helped out with the senior prank and prom this year. He was like a big kid, and he would rather help you than suspend you. Mad respect for that guy, and after walking across the stage, hearing my auntie over everyone else, I could feel my face getting hot. I feel like I was cursed having her in the front row like that. It was over though, all that work, bullshit, and stupidity of 4 year high school was over. And I was damned happy about it.

"Beach party? I don't know about that, Ni-ni" I huffed, crossing my arms and looking at my aunt with a pouty face.

"_Tante! _ Why can't I go, it's for all of the seniors who graduated, the Principal will be there, and everything will be fine…" I really, really wanted this, just some freedom, no family member to hunker over me every ten seconds for small things. I would probably sneak out anyway if she didn't let me go; I just had to get away. I jumped a bit as she reached out and grabbed my head in her hands and pulled me down to her eye level, speaking in a serious tone.

"Come back home in one piece please…and be…safe." She said, I smiled and nodded furiously.

"I will auntie, I will!" I said; long since changed out of that dress into something more refreshing, a pair of sport shorts, flip flops and a cropped top that flashed my belly. Perfect beach attire…

Rounding the corner of the corner of the boardwalk, it was like heaven, music blasting, bodies moving, bonfire blazing high in the sky, the fair king Mr. James watching over us from a high up lifeguard throne. I looked over and saw where there was a multitude of bags, purses, and other personal belongings. I put my messenger bag in a nice snug corner away from the mass of bags and made my way to the sand. I bobbed my head to the song playing thought the beach, scooting by the hyped and happy teens, trying to avoid getting grabbed or groped, luckily I found a spot that was close enough to the action that I didn't look like a vulnerable loser but far away enough that said 'I don't want to dance.' I picked a spot and sat, watching the waves crash against the shore lightly as the sun set and the moon was on the rise, looking over I saw someone who seemed to be coming towards me, I rolled my eyes, why can't these idiots take a hint. But then I saw her face, and my jaw dropped, this lady was beautiful, with what looked to be gelled, spiked blonde hair, and eyes that seemed to glow in the dark night.

"Hm, you're alone? When all of these festivities are afoot?" She asked, her voice was like melted gold, hot and rich, but tempting to harden at any moment, it made me look away almost instantly, eyes fixated on my toes that wiggled in my sandals.

"Uhm…Uh…Just…was keeping to myself I suppose." I stuttered out, trying not to seem like a complete moron, though I probably looked like some scared childe sitting out her all on my own, no wonder someone came for me, maybe…I was hoping someone would. I muscled up some courage and looked up at her, seeing that her outfit was definitely not for the beach, she had platform boots on, and a skirt suit that was a soft golden color, along with a tie, she looked a bit like she was looking for the court house and not a senior grad party.

"Really, strange, I would think a human as tempting as you would be surrounded, no matter, it makes it easier for me…" She spoke, her eyes glowing brighter, and actually glowing, like rave sticks in a booming rave warehouse. I scooted back as she took a step closer, out of my comfort zone, I turned and tried to get up to make my way back to the mass of people.

"Uhm I gotta go…sor—" there was a loud thwack and my head hit the sand again, my vision blurry, fading slightly as I heard her say something, though it wasn't to me.

Soon after there was darkness, and I got a feeling of floating, I was being carried, that being the last think I remember until I was staring right at the same woman again, this time she seemed to be in some sort of latex looking space suit or something, and she held a very sharp looking object, which she swiftly put to my neck.

"Move and you perish right her and now; I can cut my losses quite easily." I just gulped, my ears were ringing slightly, my vision was still distorted, and my head hurt like hell. I wasn't a fan of getting decapitated so I just listened, knowing full well that I probably wasn't going home any time soon.

=/=


End file.
